Vampire Kitten
For her fourth birthday, Julie's parents bought their daughter a beautiful labrador retriever puppy. The puppy was very playful and loved being around the little girl but unfortunately one day, while leaving to take Julie to school, her father left the front door open and the puppy ran out and was hit by a car. Julie was heart-broken and she cried for weeks. Her parents felt really bad for the little girl and so they decided to buy her a kitchen for her fifth birthday. Months later, during her 5th birthday party the parents surprised Julie when they give her a large yellow box. Inside the box was a kitchen. Julie was amazed. The kitten was soft and sweet. The little girl fell in love with her kitten immediately. That night Julie asked her parents if the kitten could sleep in her bed with her. The parents said yes and the girl was delighted. That night, while the girl was asleep, the kitten woke up. She was hungry and walked around the room, looking for cat food. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything and so the kitten returned to the bed and sat next to her new owner. The little girl was very warm and had been so loving to the kitten. In appreciation the kitten started licking the little girl's neck. Unfortunately, for the little girl, the kitten liked the taste and decided to bite into her neck. The little girl woke up screaming. She could feel the kitten biting into her and immediately threw the kitten to the ground. Julie was terrified and called out for her parents help. Her father rushed into the room and asked Julie what was wrong. The little girl pointed to her kitten and told her father that the kitten had bitten her. He sat next to his daughter, on her bed, and told her that it was probably just a 'love bite' and that it's the cat's way of showing affection. They hugged and she asked her father if he could put the kitten back onto her bed. The father agreed and was astonished when he noticed that the kitten was seemingly bigger than it had been earlier. Julie was also shocked and together they were confused by what had happened. Moments later the kitten seemed to start growing even bigger. This transformation scared them both and the father was very concerned. The kitten continued growing, in minutes it had transformed from a small kitten into a large cat. Unfortunately this process didn't end there. The cat grew larger and morphed into a human woman. The father couldn't believe his eyes, he stood up and stared in confusion. The woman had white skin, was 6 foot and wore sexy, red lingerie. She had beautiful crimson hair and red fingernails. Her eyes were also red and she stood in a seductive pose. Julie's father was amazed by this woman's gorgeous body, she had large, radiant tits, her nipples covered by the lingerie. She had a delicious ass, perfect for spanking. The father's dick grew hard staring at this woman. She smiled, revealing vampire fangs. The father asked the woman who she was, in response to his question, the woman pushed him against the wall, gripping his wrists tightly up against the wall. "Call me Mistress" the woman told him before moving his neck to the side and sinking her teeth into him. The little girl screamed and ran out of the room. The vampire mistress ignored the little girl and continued drinking, blood spilling down her lustrous breasts. While sucking his blood the vampire mistress moaned, gaining sexual pleasure from feeding on him. The father grew weak, drained of all his blood, he collapsed. The vampire mistress laughed and licked the blood from her lips. The vampire mistress then left the door, searching for Julie's mother. While walking through the hallway the mistress heard the mother's voice telling Julie that everything was going to be okay. The mistress laughed and opened the parents' bedroom door. Julie's mother had large tits and was braless, wearing blue pajamas. She had black hair and beautiful green eyes. The mother was terrified, she was holding her daughter tightly and pleading with the vampire mistress to spare her daughter's life. She laughed and pulled the mother away from her child, forcing her up against the wall. The mistress took hold of the woman's face, forcefully kissing her. While still holding her face in her right hand the mistress slid her left hand down the mother's panties. The mother, with tears flowing down her face, asked the mistress to stop. Gaining pleasure from tormenting the mother, she pushed her finger into the mother's pussy and started rubbing her. Suddenly the vampire mistress' eyes glowed bright red and a hypnotic seduction spell was cast on her. This caused the mother to start deeply kissing her and in moments the two women were full-on making out. In the height of eroticism the mistress bite into the mother's neck. This caused them both to moan passionately, their tongues dancing as they grinded up against each-other. The mother then removed the mistress' bra and squeezed her luxurious breasts. The mistress then pushed the woman onto the bed and told her to take off her clothes. They proceeded to get fully nude, the vampire mistress joined the mother on the bed, spreading the woman's legs apart and tasting her sweet pussy. While orgasming the mother begged for the mistress to change her into a vampire, she wanted to be her servant forever. The mistress laughed and kissed her, grabbing hold of her neck the vampire mistress bite into her, drinking her delicious blood. This sensation turned the mistress on greatly, draining the mother and feeling her life fading away. The mother fell unconscious and the mistress turned her attention to the little girl. She had been watching as her mother was killed, Julie was terrified that the mistress would kill her too but unexpectedly the vampire mistress opened a nearby window and transformed back into a cat. Leaving the house to find another family to drain.